Island of Warriors: Guidebook
by Vampiresswolf
Summary: A guide, in 2nd person, to explain and show the things not told in the Island of Warriors series. It gives explanations and histories into each of the four clans.
1. Overview

**Prologue:**

Welcome to the Island Clans Guidebook! In this prequel-type story, the five founders of the clans will take you through the history and descriptions of each of the clans. We will start you out here in the prequel by taking you through the before-and-now of what they cannot tell you, such as the sacred places.

To know greatly about the clans, you will first need to imagine the scenery. Each of the leaders will give you a back-story into their own journey, as well as into the ways of the clan. Here, however, we will give you a StarClan's view, a view from above.

Now, to first imagine where you are, think of the Lake Clans, who used to be simply Forest Clans, of which I am sure you know. ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and, of course, ThunderClan. Now, if you see where the clans used to be, you will notice nothing but a scarred landscape, one of complete Twoleg take-over, back by the Highstones. When you fast-forward, over the mountains where the Tribe of Rushing Water lives, however, and follow the then-young Squirrelflight's path, you will find the Lake Clans as they stand today, there are a few changes since the last time you saw them, as I am sure you are aware. However, if you follow past where ThunderClan and ShadowClan meet, and farther back, you will notice a great expanse of land, dotted here and there by Twoleg creations. From here, if you sway back far enough, you will see a great Thunderpath, and to the left of this thunderpath is an expanse of open area, to the right, the land gets hillier and hillier, until, eventually, the ground shoots up into a mountain-range. Remember this mountain range, for a new chapter will arise after the first book in the series, wherein you will meet the final Leader of the clans.

However, if you do not decide to veer to the left, or to the right, but follow this thunderpath, you will eventually come upon an area where the sand starts to take over from the soil, and even here the Twolegs have mastered their developments, for a great and powerful city lay on the beaches of this area. The sand here is rough and dangerous, but passable for both Twoleg, cat, and beast. Here you will see not much more than a strong beach, beyond which lies what appears to be nothing but ocean. Here is where we put you back down on the ground.

Close to this beach you will find, if you look close enough, a small rock, rising out of the water. And beyond that, another. Now, if you take the time to leap over each one, you will find that they appear to be endless. You will need to take a rest, and sleep on the widened rock you find here. There are a few shrubs that will protect you from the wind. Rest here for the night, and then you will continue.

If you begin, again at dawn, by sun-high you may feel drowsy, despairing, as if there is nothing more out there. By the end of this day, however, you will find a large smudge on the view. You can rest again here, the rock has plenty of room, enough for sixty cats to lay, as long as they are side-by-side. If you were to rise on your third day, and head out again, you will find that the smudge becomes larger, becomes more defined. To the left of the smudge would appear to be thick foliage and sharp cliffs, to the right a lighter bit of tree-age, and a gentler slope. Around mid-day you will have reached the island, the island wherein the first leaders, which you will meet later on, first landed, gladdened to see land themselves, for none but those of SandClan were fishers. If you take the gentle path up, you will immediately be able to tell one territory from another. That thick foliage lets off a steamy and humid scent, one where you can hear many strange creatures. That is the rainforest, wherin those cats of DarkClan were able to make their own. To the right you will find a simple forest, with normal ashes and birches, trees that lose their leaves in the winter and gain them again in the spring. As you would have thought, the scent marks from that side of the well-beaten path smell similar to those you would find in ThunderClan, spicy and foresty, and indeed, those cats that live there are those of ForestClan.

These two leaders will be the first to take you on a tour of their land, but first, we must continue, keeping to the center of the scent-lines. Soon you will have walked for a good amount of time, and when you stop, it will likely be to take a drink at the gently curved stream. But this is no ordinary stream, no. This stream is a circle, encompassing a large clearing within which you can see four towering rocks. Indeed, this clearing is known as FourRocks, the place of Gatherings, on the full moon. Each rock is evenly spaced, and each is on a section of the outer territory clearly marking each clan. There is a stone in the area for DarkClan, and one for ForestClan. Then, if you turn, opposite that of DarkClan, and beside that of ForestClan, you will see a rock in an area that looks very different. Palm trees, sand, a whispering taste of the sea. This here, that is the territory of SandClan. Between DarkClan and SandClan is another peculiar sight. Rocks, lots of them, with trees here and there, very visibly a mountain-like region, though not towering over any of the others to any currently visible degree. This is the clan territory that will be most interesting. This is the territory you will learn of last. The territory of FlameClan, and later of turmoil.

Now that you are rested, let us continue our journey. Follow the path between SandClan and FlameClan. As you do, you will notice an area where a large circular rock formation protrudes. As you get closer you will notice that the stream around FourRocks sinks into the ground, but reappears here at the formation. The top appears to have been cut away by a jagged claw. You will notice a spiraling path. Follow it up. The path will stop as a roaring reaches your ears. Be careful now, this is where StarClan reins. You do not want to be faulty.

Slip into that crack there, and be careful. You will notice that this, somehow, had formed a gigantic waterfall that feeds that stream, as well as everything else in the interior of the Island. There is a large, flat legde, but do not go onto it. If you were not trained in the ways to lie, the spray could touch you too early and instead of visiting StarClan, you would be joining them. The spray of the MoonFalls is the power.

Follow me back to FourRocks, where it is safe to pause, as I explain the things that make your head confused. You are probably wondering how such different territories have combined to create the island. The answer is simple. There is a lava-pot that heats the ground under that of DarkClan, keeping the temperature there that needed to flourish a rainforest, but it does not extend to the other territories. There were more tectonics under that of FlameClan's land, allowing such high-low formations, there was the normal, expected conditions under that of Forestclan, and as for SandClan, well, they were always closest to the water, which eroded their land to sand faster. Another question you may ask is about Leaf-bare. Yes, the clans feel leaf-bare, and they suffer accordingly. However, those cats of DarkClan do not feel the effects of Leaf-bare. There the temperatures are always constant, but they face their own problems living in such a moist environment. Any other questions you may have will be answered by the Founders, Darkstar, a black tom with brown tuxedo markings and ice blue eyes, SandClan, a long, silky-haired sandy tan she-cat with sea-green eyes, Foreststar, an average, tough-shouldered brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Flamestar, a flaming-red tabby tom with a bright bushy tail, and then, our secret Leader guest that you will learn about come the end of the first book. I hope you will enjoy the ride.


	2. DarkClan

**DarkClan**

Hello, and welcome. My name is Darkstar. I will be your guide through the history and territory of DarkClan. I must warn you, however. Do not misstep. Do not try to venture off of the path I bring you on, for if you do, I shall not venture to look for you, and you will likely die quickly.

To begin the story, I must tell you the history of my Clan's formation. I was born of ShadowClan and ThunderClan decent. I was unwanted in both clans, once my mother died, and so my father, a strong tom named Tigerheart, brought me out of the clans. He trained me himself, and for many seasons I lived alone with him, travelling as loners farther and farther from the clan. Though we had abandoned the Clans, we had not abandoned the Warrior Code and we did not abandon StarClan. I was made a humorous deputy by my father, but at his death I was swept into a dream, gaining my nine lives and my new leader name. I was given the task to create my clan, DarkClan, and I did as I was told.

I found many cats, including one which I had fallen in love with, a lovely brown tabby named Hazel. My father's brother trained Gray, a nice she-cat who was troubled by dreams filled with the cats of StarClan, and she became Graypelt. We found a young apprentice known as Star, and she was a beautiful kit that was left alone when her family was killed. She was renamed Bluepaw, and she became the first true apprentice of our clan. Soon we had built a beautiful clan of thirteen members, but I had found no cat that I believed to be up to the task of becoming leader after me. Under my command, I returned to Hazel's house, and convinced her to become a part of my clan. She became our deputy and my mate.

Graypelt had been conflicted with dreams of a land swallowed by water, and one day, she was told that on the beach, which would later be known as the Mainland, we would find three other newly formed clans, and we must find the Drowning Land. After moons of searching we finally found the other clans, clans led by other great leaders. We searched and found the Stepping Stones. I sent one of my cats, by the name of Goldheart to join a cat from each of the other clans to search and see where the land went.

It took them a half-moon to return, but they returned with the greatest of news. The land they found was there, and so we set out, eventually finding what is now known as the Island, where we live.

After searching all of the territories, it was very obvious which would be for SandClan, for no one else could fish like they could, and no one else wanted sand in their pelts. The other three clans, including my own, wanted very badly the northern forest, however my clan knew we could not all have it, and so we claimed that of the rainforest, while ForestClan and FlameClan fought over the forest. The dispute was only settled when the devious Flamestar was told that our MoonFalls would be guarded in half by the mountainous region, and there were valleys there that held forest, and so he finally conceded.

Over time, we found everything we needed in our rainforest, and we learned we couldn't have made a better choice. We never suffered from Greencough, as we do not suffer from winter except when we meet at Gatherings. However, the humidity and heat, as well as the territory itself, of our land means we have thinner fur and more colorful pelts than that of the other clans. We have split our ranks in two, as did that of the original WindClan, though the second set chooses for themselves if they wish to train as Cliff-Divers. Yes, I said that correctly.

Our most nimble and sleekest cats hunt on the outer rim of the territory. They know how to navigate the cliff face that is there, which protects us from outer attacks and gives us supplemental food if there is trouble in our main terrain.

This brings me on my tour of our territory, so let us start you off at the Stepping Stones, and work around, shall we?

When crossing to the Clans Island you immediately come across scent markings, one leading left into a thick rainforest, the other crossing an old twoleg path into a vegitated forest. Turning into the rainforest, follow me as I lead you along the edge by the ocean, and realize that it becomes a sharply falling cliff, thousands of fox-lengths deep, you do not want to fall here, as you are not of my clan and none of my Cliff-Divers are out today. Follow me, we are travelling the whole expanse of our circular boundary. When you see it falling downward, stop, as this is FlameClan's territory. Follow me, as we go deeper into the territory. In between the large and powerful trees of our beautiful and deadly Rainforest, right there, about thirty sun-ticks in, there is a clearing. It is empty right now, but later I will show you how we train, as this is the Fighting Training Clearing. I see that look, yes, we have separate clearing for each training types we perform.

Follow me, now, slip under that tendril, and do not let it snag you, as we continue in a south-westerly direction. Stop! See that pebbly stream? Yes, I know there are fish there, but don't bother them, their just minnows, and not worth the energy it takes to hunt. Now follow me again, hear that rustle? We're close to the edge again, but still a while away. We'll visit the camp soon, but for now we will continue to follow the stream.

See this split? We're going to follow the right path. Soon you will see that it ends. Yes, just there, follow its path, and you will find a rough hole in the ground, yes, just there, the water continues in. This is known as Yawning Cave. Yes, it's because it appears to be a large mouth, with the teeth there.

We'll follow the stream back to the split and then the other way. Let's go. Yes, the left side of the split ends farther in, but I know where I am. It _is _my territory you know. Come on.

Yeah, I hear that. It's the river. It's very wide and very deep, and very, very murky. Keep to the edge and follow me on. We're heading to the Waterfall. We'll cross at the top.

Oh don't look so scared, good StarClan! Just follow my pawsteps, and you'll be fine.

There? See that? Not so bad, is it? It's more dangerous going across the Stepping Stones to the Mainland.

We're going to follow the river for a while here as well, and for quite some time. So come and be quiet, my warriors are able to pick out many more sounds than any other, for we live among sound.

Now stop. This tree here, see how large it is? Notice the roots? See how they are tall and thick, as tall and thick as even the oaks in other places. This is known as the Great Kapok, and you would be wise to respect it.

We will now head back toward FourRocks, you've been there, correct? Good. Come on.

No, we're not going all the way to FourRocks, we're stopping here. See this hole? We're entering into it. It is our entrance to the tunnel system. They are interconnected to all of the clans, but as they intersect under FourRocks, we do not invade through them, and nor does anyone else.

Come on, don't be afraid, it's not as dark as you think it will be. Yes, I know it is raining, but that's normal here, and we will not be flooded out. Follow me.

See? It wasn't so bad, just a bit of following down and then it raises up to this. Beautiful, isn't it? A nicely lighted interior, that's due to those rocks and moss over there, of course.

Yes, those look like teeth but they aren't. Those are stalactites and stalagmites. You'll be good to memorize this, it is our underground escape camp. You see the niches? Those are dens. And that crack over there beside the leader's niche is where we would be able to go to the other clans. It protects us as well, as only one cat and enter or exit at any one time.

Now let us leave, and enter deeper into the territory.

Good. Now see this clearing? This is our Hunting Training Clearing, due to the diversity and abundance of prey here. We prefer to train by trial and error, and here that is possible.

Now we will go to visit the camp, follow closely, my warriors do not like trespassers.

Here we are!

Yes, I know you cannot see or hear or smell any cats, that is the point of a good camp, is it not? Just follow me. Our entrance is concealed, you will have trouble finding it if you ever return. Yes, just follow me. Good. Now, see there, that smaller Kapok, with the low branch? That is known as HighTree, it is where our Leaders address the clan. If you look at the roots, you will see the entrance to the leader's den. To the right is the Nursery, and to the left is the Medicine den. The medicine den is a camp all in itself. There are about six different dens inside, for the sick patients, as well as two for the medicine cat and their apprentice. There is a ninth one, not so much a den as a niche, where the medicine cat keeps their herbs.

Look directly opposite the leader's den, and there is a very mossy covered fallen branch, that conceals the entrance to our largest den, the warrior's. It looks over the entirety of the rest of the camp. To the left, see that rock with the smaller bush? That's the apprentice den, and to the right of it is the elder's den, that which looks like a mossy wolves den, yes.

Now follow me over here to the fresh-kill pile, so I may show you some of the things that we hunt.

This is a toucan, yes, it is a very bright bird with a big beak. And this is a frog, known as a tree-frog, as it lives in the trees, yes, it is also really bright, and this, see how this bird is black and yellow, with the lump on top of its beak? This is known as a Hornbill. This tiny bird looks sort of like a quail, but is known as a Hoatzin, and this is a parrot, and this green, red and black bird is a resplendent quetzal. There are also really large ground-walking birds, which we do not have on the pile as no hunting parties went out, known as a cassowary, and then, of course here is a lemur and a spider monkey, and this is my favorite, the agouti, it's a type of rodent. And finally, this is a coendou, tasty, but to be handled very carefully, those quills have been known to kill.

Now, I need to tell you what to keep away from here, and one of them looks very much like that tree frog but is most commonly black and yellow, and known as a poison dart frog. They can be any colors, but be careful of these patterns. There are Harpy eagles as well, white and black and deadly, and capybaras, which are giant rodents similar to the agouti, and of course snakes. Also, stay away from any fish in the territory. The majority are killers, able to rip a cat to bits of flesh and bone in seconds. Stay away from any large animals, alligators, chimps, gorrillas, orangutans, and of course, jaguars, are but a few. If you are near FlameClan territory, also watch out for Cougars, as they sometimes cross over. Got it? Good. Now leave.


	3. ForestClan

**ForestClan**

Hey, little one! My name is Foreststar, the first leader of ForestClan. I am here to teach you about the ways and history of ForestClan. I will try my best to inform you as well as possible, but I must say, I do not have a way with words like the other leaders.

Well, I have been told to tell you how I first came to lead and form my clan, and the truth is, I was half-clan, half-kittypet and all banished. I was a loner by the name of Forest. My mother was a Clan cat named Ravenpaw, and my father was a kittypet, so I guess you could say my past was not the easiest. I was born prematurely, and was the only survivor of my litter. My mother had lost face in the clan, as she had me before becoming a warrior. Well, I lived in WindClan, known as Forestkit. Our leader, at the time a cat known as Ashstar, disliked me from the beginning, as my mother was her granddaughter.

Anyway, I grew up, and soon became of apprenticing age. Well, Ashstar decided that my name was not to be my name, and renamed me Wretchedpaw. Have you ever heard of such a thing? Well, I was not one to accept that, but I must, and so I worked hard, and eventually I became a warrior, and by this time Ashstar had died, and given over to a new leader, who renamed me again. I became Strongtalon.

However, soon after my warrior ceremony, I began having dreams; fitful things that foretold of drowning lands, and leaders anew, and I finally gave in. I left my clan, along with my mate, a beautiful she-cat named Dotfur, she was a cat from ThunderClan. We left, and we created my clan in the forests near the mountains, and it grew from rogues and loners and barn-cats. When we finally began to see that we would need to find this Drowning Land, I was skeptical. We hadn't a medicine cat, so how were we expected to find this land? How would we care for our wounded?

Well anyway, I decided that we needed to go. And I was not disappointed. On the way I met a tom named Jones, he was a kittypet that knew about forest herbs, something to do with dreams he had had. So we took him in, and I renamed him Sparrowwing, and he was our medicine cat.

When we finally met up with the other leaders, my clan was obviously the short-ended of the group. We had many fewer cats, but I believed them to be stronger.

We declared our land, and FlameClan saw the wrongs of their ways, they were far better suited to the land they chose, whereas the lush forests were for us. How would it have looked, for a clan named ForestClan to be anywhere but the Island's forest? It would be completely preposterous.

Anyway. Next I am supposed to bring you on a tour of the territory, correct? Well, follow me then. ForestClan's territory is as you would expect, full of beautiful deciduous trees of all sorts, though the trees have pines and conifers mixed in every once in a while.

ForestClan prides itself on having the most landmarks of all the clans, but bear with me as I show each of them to you.

If we start out at FourRocks, and head west along the SandClan border (on our side, of course, never go into another clan's land without permission, hear?), about halfway to the shore you will see one of our prized landmarks. It is the Ditch. It runs a good length down, and SandClan is always trying to fight for it, as it is great for ambushes. Not that we ambush unprecedented, of course.

Anyway, follow me as we head north deeper into the territory now. We will soon come upon one of the branches of the river in our territory. It sways out into a lake here, as you can see, and is large and has sequoia trees surrounding it. This is why we call this the Sequoia Lake. This also contains an island in the center which is where we teach our cats to hunt. If we follow the river deeper (its really thick here), you will see a dam. This dam is made by beavers, and we live in peace with them, as they allow the conditions that form the lake.

Here on the other side of the dam, you will notice that the river branches, it continues forward but it also goes left and right. To the right it goes on to form another, smaller marsh-like lake, to the forward it veers back to connect to the FourRocks circle stream, and toward the left it heads toward and right into our camp. We will go there a little later. First, let's cross the river here.

Come on, it's not that deep. Good. Now follow me. See this hole? It leads into our section of the tunnels. The camp down there is pretty simple, so we won't go visit it today. Follow me back up the course of the river- yes I know that you can't see it from here, but I promise it's still there. Now, see this? I know, it's awesome, isn't it? This is known as the Great Cliff. It's a completely stand-still cliff all by itself. I'll let you bask in its glory for a little while before we continue.

Alright, that's enough, let us continue. We'll go back across the river now.

Good. See? Crossing's not that bad. Let's keep going this way, we will see a little stream. This one's connected from the ocean itself, and not from the river we saw before, so it's just a simple leap-and there, we're over. Good job. Follow me.

See this clearing? It's nice, if I do say so myself. This is the Training Clearing, wherein our apprentices learn how to fight.

However, that is not important. Let us head to the shore. You'll notice that the land here is not cliff-like, as you would see in DarkClan and Flameclan.

Yes, it's really hilly, but it's a gentle slope down toward the water. We don't visit our curved border to swim though, rip currents are altogether too strong.

We've gone a good amount of way around, so let's turn inward again, so that I may show you the last of our landmarks and then our camp.

This is the outskirts of camp, and it's beautiful, is it not? All these stones, so haphazard and yet so precise. This is called Stonehenge. Be careful now, you could fall into camp if you wander too far, and you'd die by that fall.

See here? This is the entrance to our camp. Nicely hidden in this little hollow-like area, protected by brambles and thorns. Beautiful.

Alright, see the stream? I told you it entered into and then out of our camp, but it's not too bad. We always have water, after all.

See over here, there's the leader's den, under the overhanging rock from Stonehenge. That's the Thunder Rock, where the leader calls for meetings. Over there in that large fern is the apprentice den, and over there to it's left is the warrior's den, sheltered by that tree and stone. Over to the right of the leader's den is the elder's den, under that tree, in the roots, and across there is the medicine den, a lovely, large place in the overhang that allows the medicine cat to get everything she needs.

So I think that's it, what? Oh yes! Come on over to the fresh-kill pile and I will show you.

We eat the normal, forest birds, mice, voles, shrews, and the like. We eat some minnows from the river, but no one really catches those, so their not very common.

Our biggest problems arise with foxes and wild dogs. We also have problems with badgers, coons and other such creatures, and of course eagles, hawks and falcons. We also run into problems when we are by the DarkClan border, as their jaguars love to try and eat our young apprentices.

Any other questions? No? Good. Let me bring you back to FourRocks then, so that Sandstar can bring you through her territory.


	4. SandClan

**SandClan**

So you want to know about SandClan, eh? Well, come on then. I'm not going to wait for you if you can't keep up.

My name is Sandstar- yes, I'm a she-cat, is it that surprising? She-cats can do just as much as tomcats, more really.

Do you want to see my territory or not? If you do, shut up and listen, and don't drag behind, you'll be left. Hear? Good.

Now. My past, yes. I was born of Hollyleaf and a ghost cat. I was never seen by ThunderClan above, and my siblings and I were not pampered as those cats were. I was always close to the stars, as I am sure you are aware. I was raised in the tunnels under ThunderClan, fishing for sustenance, traversing the tunnels like no other cat can, racing in the fields beyond the clans.

I was versed in the ways of the clans, and when my mother left and died fighting, I was alone under the ground with my siblings. My father disappeared, and so I took it upon myself to continue living. I forced my siblings to come with me, and I built my clan.

I wasn't pleased when I was informed by StarClan to meet up with these other clans, but I went anyway, and we lived and learned together. I was the first to declare my territory, it was comfortable to me, and my cats would be the only ones able to strengthen the land and learn from it. My cats are the only ones able to fish and master the beaches, and while the other clans took forever to learn and master their territory, my cats were in their element. We were masters! We still are, too, and don't you forget it.

Good. Let's get on with your tour then, shall we? Keep up, we're going to go quickly, and I won't wait up for you. The sand may drag in your paws, and that's good. It proves to you that you wouldn't live through a raid on my territory. Keep up.

Along the beach, it's the most beautiful place on earth, do you not agree? You best agree, or you'll find yourself in a world of hurt.

See this? How soft and white our sand is? That's the perfection of a beach, and shows that we are the most perfect of the clans.

Now here, this is the Great Beach, of course, all of the beaches in our territory are great, but this beach is the largest, meaning that it is the greatest.

Come on, no lagging, I said we would not break. We're still going along the beach remember, don't think about heading on away, you'll be killed on spot. See here? Where the sand is flatter and yet tougher to navigate? We teach our cats to fight here. If you can fight among these dunes, you can fight anywhere, but don't even think about fighting in my territory. We'll be headed inward now. We'll meet up with the river soon, and that is where you'll see our next great landmark.

The river creates a large cross across our territory, cleanly putting it in four sections, see now? We're at the river, and there it is, our most beautiful waterfall. Cross now. You _can _swim, correct? Good. Let's go.

Now, up to the point of our territory, here, see? This is the entrance to the tunnels. I won't show you our tunnel camp; it's only for the eyes of my clan, though it is magnificent.

Come now, we'll cross this part of the river here. Follow through the palms. Yes, just there. Now, see this clearing? We teach our cats to hunt here, as it has water and trees and all the things needed to train on. Come now, it's time to head to camp. Keep up, if you don't enter with me I won't stop my cats from killing you.

Yes, I hear the river. This is the intersection, and be careful crossing. We're heading down the section of the river here.

See? The camp is right in the curve of the river here. Come quickly. Good.

My den is there, in that dune. I stand in that palm to address my clan, as do all leaders.

There in between those two palms is the warrior's den, and over in that dune is the apprentice den. Also, the elder's den there, and the medicine den in between those rocks there.

I'm supposed to tell you about our food? Really now? Okay, fine. Come here. We eat fish, crabs, crustaceans, sea-birds, anything you can see at a beach, we know how to hunt and kill. Yes, that includes rodents.

As for what to watch out for, winds and waves, riptides, poisonous fish and crabs, and all the larger creatures that manage to hide here.

Got it? Good, let's get you back so that pathetic Flamestar can bring you through his territory, shall we? Good, hurry now, I'm not stopping for you.


	5. FlameClan

**FlameClan**

My name is Flamestar of FlameClan, and as you will soon know, my clan is no more. We ruled in our mountain-like forests for many eons, until the final leader, Logstar, well, I suppose you'll learn all about that, won't you? You look a bit frazzled, which I can understand, what with Sandstar. She ruled her cats with a sharp claw, and it has continued to be so throughout history, even after her passing. I'll allow you to rest while I tell you of my past.

Alright, come on, I'll let you know about us.

I began life as a ThunderClan kit, I didn't know either of my parents, my mother died in childbirth and my father in a battle the day after we were born. My sister and I were left alone.

I was made a medicine apprentice, for my entire life I was wracked with dreams, dreams telling me things I couldn't possibly know. Well, anyway. I quickly showed that I was not cut out to be a medicine cat, and therefore, I was transferred to a warrior apprentice.

It was hard going, I would get fits where I blacked out, getting the dreams during the most inopportune of moments, which caused me pain. I was always trying to run from the dreams, I wanted to be strong, loyal, and perfect for my clan, and so they continued to haunt me. My dreams, of course, were telling me about when Sandstar, and then Darkstar and then Foreststar, were becoming a part of their clans. I was the youngest of the leaders, but that did not make me weak.

When it became obvious that I would not become the deputy, despite all of my hard work, I finally let the dreams overtake me, and I listened to them. I told my sister about it, and she told me that it was my destiny, and so when she died in a battle I was not allowed to be in, I decided to heed her advice, and I left my clan. I travelled to the mountains, and there I found wild cats that would make my clan. We are fierce, though with that StarClan forbidden Logstar, I suppose you wouldn't know, would you?

Well, anyway. I followed my dreams, quite literally, and came to the clans. Along with the other cats, I sent Jaggedpaw to look for the Drowning Land across the lake. Yes, he was but an apprentice, and the only one sent across to see where we were headed, but he was strong, and he was wise, and he was leading the others as they came back.

Well, anyway. We got to the island, and Sandstar chose her land and Darkstar his, but that StarClan forsaken Foreststar was fighting me for the land that was rightfully ours. It took us quite a while to decide, of course. I wanted it, and I wanted it bad, as did my cats. But Foreststar stole it from us, giving us the hills and mountains that the other clans left as the land we would have to master. The only condolences were given to me by the little medicine cat, as he told me that we would be guarding our ancestor's misty Waterfall, hidden in that volcanic-esque mountain. Of course, if we managed to learn the ways of the mountains, which of course we did, we were all used to traipsing the hills, we would be closest to the mountain, and we would be best at guarding it, no? And so we did.

Are you rested? Good, we have a long haul ahead of us, these mountains are not for the faint of heart. You aren't afraid of heights, I hope? Well, if you are you'll have to deal with it or leave, I suppose.

Come now, we first bring you around the outside rim. Past the border with Sandclan, to the curved border, yes, it's a cliff. You've seen them in DarkClan, correct? That's good. It runs the whole way across, so there is no reason to dwell here, unless you wish to fall to your death, of course. It's farther up here than even it is in DarkClan.

Come on then, we're nearly to the DarkClan border, and it is time to bring you over the mountains and into the valleys.

Ah, that was quite a hike, but worth it, don't you agree? We call this the Meadow, due to the fact that it does not hold any vegetation, it is the only valley like it, too. Rabbits are easily caught here.

Come now, over the mountains again, yes, there is a reason they brought you to me last, you know. We will need to sleep part way and begin again in the morning, due to your fragile pink paws.

Come now, we're crossing this stream. The water is fast-flowing and cold here, more so than even that in SandClan. It's due to the elevations, you know.

Here is the hunting clearing, yes, I know it's a skimpy little area, but it does the job. We'll visit the fighting clearing next, it's on the other side of these mountains.

Are you rested? Good, here it is, our fighting clearing, it is long and large, I do agree. It is that way for a reason.

See over here, on the other end? This place will become a camp for the cats to come after our time. I'm not really sure why they'll want to be this close to the tunnels, but hey, that's their problem. Yes, that's the entrance there.

Now, follow me back toward FourRocks. We have one final destination before we head to the FlameClan camp.

Yes, just there, isn't it just beautiful? We call that Hawk Tree. See how its roots plunge in and out of the stone like the claws of a hawk? That and the fact that it's the Hawk Colony's roost gives it its name. We do not want to sleep anywhere near here.

Follow me, we're headed to the center of the territory. It is where our camp is. You will sleep with us tonight, as the fifth leader will meet you here.

Yes, it is this valley, and yes I know it is small, but it is well protected.

There is the HighStone, where FlameClan leaders gave their clans meetings. Just to the left, in that niche, is where the leader's den is. Across from it is the medicine den, yes, in that little greenery.

Oh that? That's the nursery, notice how it is nearly imperceptible? It's like that for a reason. And there is the elder's den in that bramble thicket, and over there is our warriors den, it's a nice deep hole, and everyone fits.

Finally, over there is the elder's den beneath the highstone.

Follow me, here is our fresh-kill. I will give you a bit of an example, though it won't be a lot yet.

Rabbits, voles, mice, a couple small goats, and hawks and eagles, that is our prey.

The dangers are mainly mountain cats, such as cougars and yes, leopards that cross from DarkClan. Also be aware of hawks and eagles and other large animals of the sorts. But the biggest danger? The falls. Never lose your footing, or you _will_ die. Got it? Awesome! Come, you can sleep with the apprentices tonight.

Sweet Dreams, young one. And never forget the paws that started here.


End file.
